


For Grandpa

by mcrdoctorwho



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrdoctorwho/pseuds/mcrdoctorwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First part written around 2 o'clock May 15,2015<br/>final sentences written before midnight same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Grandpa

Another goodbye and the world keeps on turning.  
While a family huddles together around a loved grandpa getting to say goodbye. Unlike 2 years ago when grandma was in Mexico.   
When not all got a chance to say goodbye.  
Then too the world kept spinning   
But wait is that hope  
His heart keeps beating   
For how long no one knows  
10:43 pm. Apparently   
When hope was lost


End file.
